chloesclosetfandomcom-20200215-history
Just Add Spider Skills
Just Add Spider Skills is an episode of Chloe's Closet's Characters Present *Chloe *Jet *Riley *Lovely Carrot *Whizz Summary Jet visits Blu York while discovering a ancient pest store and transforms into a superhero. He must uses these powers to defeat the Mystery Veterinary, an evil villain wanting to cover her town in gloom. Recap Chloe is standing on her bed holding a aid kit and a purse. She introduces herself to the viewer as Mystery Veterinary, a florist. She sings Mystery Veterinary as she explains her job. She wears her veterinary vest. The backyard transforms into a large city known as Blu York. Chloe goes hiding in her aid kit. In the meantime, Jet and Whizz arrives and walk to a hard-selled, old pests store and greets Riley (Pest Seller Riley) and Lovely Carrot (Plush Who's Pest Controller). Pest Seller Riley says that is Poison ivy market coming right up and They get to work for him, Pest Seller Riley leaves and Jet starts cleaning up, but He notices a one hundred-legged tarentula and decides to adopt her. He screams "Ouch!" when he accidentally pricks her finger on a thorn. It starts bleeding. The Plush who's Pest Controller tells him not to worry and that it was just a thorn. Jet walks toward the door, but He makes a whitish-pink tornado at each step. Then a red-shaded rainbow-like shape is causing out as well in the sky. Whizz sneezes when Jet passes by, and Lovely Carrot tells him that she has the powers of Spiderman with two powers added now that he touched a accidentally weird bug. He says that Spiderman throws fluid and water and Jet makes a fluid wire with his two hands and lands on the roof. Lovely Carrot says that Spiderman can be swifter than that and Jet runs on the town's clockwork and the pests store. Jet then flies away. Lovely Carrot says that Spiderman can fly, and Jet flies to the ceiling, twirls and falls on a cage He flies away, breaks a window and becomes a spider-like superhero. His eyes spin around until he lands on the top shelf. Lovely Carrot, Whizz and Jet sing Spider Skills for Myself as Whizz turns himself into a spider-like superhero. Jet throw a water laser on the roof in the end of the song. He and Whizz flies out to help the city. Meanwhile, Pest Seller Riley see the two superheroes staling his pests. He asks if it is a comic super-villain and a flying robot, but Jet answers no and adds "Spiderchild" and "Spidog Glass". He and Whizz aids some persons with their Spiderman skills. The citizens are amazed. In the Meantime, Chloe gets out of her aid kit, plotting his plan to destroy Spiderchild and Spidog Glass. She takes a purple pollen syringe and empties it at a troop of migrating gooses, causing the spider-like superheroes to drive down the sky and almost into the desert because they falls accidentally. Spiderchild throw a spider-like swimming pool into a big dune and the gooses lands softly on it. Mystery Veterinary shoots some acorns with small geraniums on top on a grey squirrel's home. The grey squirrel eats on flowered acorn, then gets to feel mesmerized and falls. Spidog Glass causes a fluid trampoline to catch it. The grey squirrel bounces on the trampoline three times. In the Meantime, Spiderchild tries to find the evildoer who caused the residents harm, and sees Mystery Veterinary coming to her hospital for animals's roof. Spiderchild and Spidog Glass flies in after him. They tries to find The Mystery Veterinary but gets themselves trapped in a giant, orange-colored, icky pollen bubble. Spidog Glass and Spiderchild tries to wasting their fluid to get out, but they do not work. The Mystery Veterinary comes out of a hiding spot and tells the superheroes her identity. The Mystery Veterinary (Chloe Corbin of course) laughs maniacally and Spidog Glass asks if it is his true laugh. The Mystery Veterinary answers no and adds that he only does it to look scary, and shows her his real laugh: a combination of maniacally laughter and sneezes. Spiderchild agrees that the first laugh was better. He sings Death Becomes not Me. The Mystery Veterinary then presents the superheroes with her Hurting Flower Power Kit and laughs his actual laugh again. She "corrects" himself by laughing the other way. She uses her aid kit to shoot a mix of flowers, pollen, colorful smokes and plasters all over Blu York. The malefic doctor-like girl then takes her aid kit outside to cover more of the city and leaves Spiderchild and Spidog Glass in her animalcule hospital. While Spiderchild cries in the icky pollen bubble, Spidog Glass sees some bugs coming through the ground. Since they powers work with insects of all sorts, Spidog Glass smash a bumblebee and Spiderchild smash a red ant and uses they regenerated fluid-and-water power to get out of the bubble. Spiderchild grows a giant fluid trampoline and the spider-skilled vigilantes jump up on it out of the sewer. All other citizens reach the last bit of light and scream for the both spider-skilled vigilantes to help them. Spiderchild comes first and destroys all the shadows. Then Spidog Glass arrives and tells Spiderchild that's water power time. The Mystery Veterinary scolds the spider-skilled superheroes by a small flow of fun. all citizens sing Flowers goes with Spiders as The Mystery Veterinary, Spidog Glass and Spiderchild argue and start battling with their powers. The other citizens want the spidery vigilantes to win the battle. The Mystery Veterinary shoots a red-hot pink gradient smoke and a plaster from her Hurting Flower Power Kit on to Spidog Glass and causes it to screams, whine and sneezes. Spiderchild deliver his pup sidekick and asks The Mystery Veterinary to say "watery powers". Spidog Glass shoots whitish-grey soap bubbles at the aid kit to turns off his machine. Spiderchild shoots a gigantic water laser on The Mystery Veterinary to order it to destroy the device. The citizens ask The Mystery Veterinary why she did hate bugs, and she shyly answers that she is scared of not-so-sick animals after a lot of negotiating. They tell him not to be afraid and show him how good they are. The Mystery Veterinary changes her feelings and now loves flowers AND not-so-sick animals. Then she redubs herself into Spiderflora. Spiderflora asks to be both superheroes's apprentice, and Spiderchild accepts and invites them all over to the park to a little pest picnic. The town transforms into the park and they sing the end song. Jet open the previously closed door and shouts "Spiderchild says See You Soon". The end credits start and the used song is Party Rock Anthem and Born This Way also in the Just Dance wiki. Cast *Devan Cohen as Jet (Spiderchild) *Jake Goldberg as Chloe (Mystery Veterinary and Spiderflora) *Chris Grant, Jr. as Riley (Pest Seller Riley) *Gianna Bruzzesse as Lovely Carrot (Plush Who's Pest Controller) *Jonah Bobo as Whizz (Spidog Glass) See also *Just Add Spider Skills (transcript) *Mystery Veterinary (song) *Spider Skills for Myself *Death Becomes not Me *Flowers goes with Spiders Category:Episodes Category:Spider Skills